The present invention is generally directed to shredders and, more specifically, to mechanisms, components, kits, combinations, and methods of securing shredder bags to shredder baskets.
Conventional shredders typically have shredder baskets receive shredded material without the use of a shredder bag. However, this complicates the debris removal process and can result in spilled debris when emptying the shredder basket into a bag. To reduce the potential mess associated with operating a shredder without a shredder bag, some users place a shredder bag in the shredder basket and overlap the bag over the entire upper edge of the shredder bag in a manner similar to that used with regular trash receptacles. However, this method has the disadvantage of looking sloppy, unprofessional, and interrupting the aesthetic of the shredder housing by having edges of the shredder bag protruding between the top of the shredder basket and the rest of the shredder.
It may be advantageous to provide mechanisms, components, kits, combinations, and methods of securing shredder bags to shredder baskets that allows at least a portion of a top edge of a shredder basket to not be overlapped by a shredder bag.